mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rodrigo Gracie vs. Hayato Sakurai
The first round began. Sakurai landed a leg kick. They clinched early. Sakurai kneed the body. Gracie dropped down for a leglock. Sakurai backed off buzzing above Gracie like a hornet. He faked walking away and came down into guard. Sakurai stood out backing off. He came down briefly missing a stomp and backed off. Sakurai narrowly missed a stomp to the groin there. The ref stood Gracie up. Gracie mainly dodged a leg kick. He replied with a good one. Gracie ate a spinning back kick to the side of the face as he shot in and got a single. He passed to half-guard fully after a moment. Sakurai got the butterflies back. Both are trying to work but not much is going on. Gracie passed to half-guard. I heard Renzo's distinct voice in Portuguese. Gracie backed off and Sakurai stood as well. They clinched. Sakurai stuffed a double letting go of a guillotine to the clinch. They exchanged knees. Gracie defended a throw and landed on top in the butterflies in the scramble. The ref paused the fight to check the glove of Gracie and they continued. Sakurai's keeping those butterflies. Gracie landed a right hand. He worked the body. Gracie passed to half-guard. Sakurai got the butterflies back. Five minutes left as Gracie passed back to half-guard. Not much is going on. Sakurai retained the butterflies inevitably. Sakurai regained and closed full guard. Gracie worked the body. He postured up eating an upkick and came back down to the butterflies. Gracie passed to half-guard. Three minutes left. Gracie very briefly passed to side control, maybe a second or two, Sakurai regained half-guard. Sakurai regained the butterflies. Gracie passed to half-guard. Sakurai regained the butterflies. The ref paused them and warned the fighters to work. Even though they technically are. Gracie defended an armbar, Sakurai regained guard. Gracie passed to half-guard. One minute left. Sakurai regained the butterflies and then guard. The first round ended. The second round began. They clinched as Gracie missed an overhand right. Gracie dropped down pulling half-butterfly guard himself sloppily. Sakurai landed a right and ate an upkick. Gracie worked for a triangle and then turned to an armbar. Sakurai defended both backing off. He kicked the leg. He came down to guard. Sakurai stood after a bit. He came down to guard. Sakurai defended a triangle. He backed off. He came down to guard with three minutes. The fans were getting restless. I wanna leave Bennigan's, make me fries. Sakurai defended another triangle and backed off. The ref stood Gracie up. Gracie stuffed a single and kneed the head twice. Sakurai pulled guard in a scramble. Gracie worked the body hard. He stood kicking the leg. He missed a stomp, defended a leglock and they stood to the clinch. Sakurai kneed the body. Gracie replied. Gracie defended a throw landing in side control. The ref moved them to the center immediately. Gracie kneed the head. They scrambled and stood with one minute to the clinch, Gracie kneed the body. He defended a trip. Sakurai kneed the body hard, Gracie replied to the thigh. Gracie kneed the body and the leg. Sakurai replied to the body. Gracie replied to the body. And again. Another and a second to the leg, and another there. Another to the body. Another. The second round ended. Gracie had the UD.